


Pen & Paper

by Kalyppso



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/pseuds/Kalyppso
Summary: Bernie still has trouble with face to face conversation, so some confessions are easier written down.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pen & Paper

**Author's Note:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr: Pen & paper. (Titles? Who needs them.)
> 
> Fae is the name of my nonbinary My Unit OC. They are mentioned only once.

To the Blade Breaker, Champion of the Airmid River, and my dear friend Leonie,

I am hoping you’ll read this in the hour before I greet you.

Duke Ferdinand suggested that I prepare this letter in advance of your arrival in case I found myself with a case of the Bernies and too frightened to say these things directly. He says anyone who truly cares for me would understand, and ... while I think that is monumentally presumptuous, your visits and letters have meant a lot to me, and to think of you, in my dining hall, waiting for me to greet you once again fills me with so much joy and fear, that I think my absence can be excused ... at least for a few minutes.

I’ve missed you, and I want to see you. Hopefully you haven’t already left, in frustration, taking my letter with you or leaving it upon the floor...

But I don’t think you would. I said I’d have work for you after all! And I do, but ... that can come later. The purpose of this letter was to say things that I’d have trouble saying in person. Things that I want to say! Have been _wanting_ to say, for far longer than is excusable really.

It’s been a relief, with Fae as Monarch and Ferdinand as Duke, and my parents pushed out of the picture, to be able to control my own life, and to take things at my own pace, and to feel no pressure in regards to finding a husband and mothering an heir!

Romance though? I’ve sent you a few one-page-stories, and a few little tales to Ferdinand, Sylvain and Seteth. And I ... I would hope that romance could be more than just stories for Bernie. I would like you to kiss me, this evening, if that’s something you’d want. I know you’ve joked about it once or twice, and a few friends have insisted that that’s interest and you trying not to scare me off, but I ... I don’t know about that.

If you don’t want to kiss me then please don’t bring this up and burn this letter because I could never face you again afterwards. I would ... write far fewer letters, and wouldn’t want to lose your friendship over this. But ...

If you want to kiss me, maybe ... maybe don’t say anything either. I wouldn’t want to look like a frilly tomato with stars in her eyes while you’re trying to figure out whether and why you might want to kiss me.

Ohhh... I’ve said that word a lot now. Too much probably. I was going to try and parse this down, but now I’m afraid to go back and edit ~~for the fourteenth time~~ again.

_I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!_ Please understand that I know this is silly, and it’s demanding, and oh Goddess I hope it’s not demeaning, but you do mean a lot to me, and I’d love to explore more of what that could mean ... for us.

Your reliable wreck,

A dedicated friend,

Bernadetta von Varley

Leonie had nearly finished her mug of ale by the end of it, redder than any kiss had previously left her. She might have more worldly experience than her friend, but having someone declare themselves and their intentions like this to her, was certainly something she’d not previously experienced. With a glance at the clock, she grunted at the realization that only fifteen minutes had passed. She couldn’t imagine how she was expected to wait forty-five more for her friend.

Food sat on the table, untouched, while Leonie stood and asked a butler for a pen and ink. She kept the letter tucked in close to her heart and scribbled quickly on the paper envelope, _‘Of course.’_

She knew that asking that this note be brought to Bernie might result in her having to wait far longer than the time she’d been warned of, but Leonie hoped it would be enough to lure her out of hiding. She always did like a gamble, and forward action was better than simply sitting in suspense.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked someone if I should write as far as the promised kiss before posting to ao3 or just leave the ficlet as-is, like it is on tumblr, and they said the suspense was Very Good and that if I wrote the kiss (or more) that that might be better as its own standalone thing, and I agreed.
> 
> Hopefully this was ~~worth sharing~~ enough to whet your interest, even though it's so short...
> 
> I'd love a kudos or comment, especially if you're a guest!


End file.
